Glease Gallery
__FORCETOC__ :"Glease can't expect a favorable criticism of his gallery when he serve this muck!" (Regarding the cheap wine) :-Hector Laine Glease Gallery is an art exhibition open to the public in Paris, France. It is owned by Glease. In the need for more information about the Mayan stone Nicole Collard recovered from a storing, André Lobineau suggests George Stobbart to visit Glease Gallery. The gallery has style and class but very few customers which included Hector Laine, the art critic and two Japanese tourists. When asked about the Mayan stone Glease mentions that he doesn’t know anything about black stones but maybe George would be interest in other Mayan artefacts which most of them were supplied by Professor Bertrand Oubier. He arranges all the shipping and the gallery simply collects the items from the docks. George needs to take a look at the gallery’s back office to know from where they are bringing the artefacts and maybe a step closer to finding Nico. He isn't going to waste any breath talking to Laine, that pompous blimp. Maybe George can turn the situation to his advantage and at the same time get his revenge. Moments later, a drunk Laine falls over and nocks an exhibition display which brakes completely. This makes the owner of the gallery distracted, a perfect opportunity for George to search the back office. There is nothing in the case but styrofoam packing, but pasted on the side is the remains of a label. Underneath a logo of a flying bird are the words Condor Transglobal, Mars...'. The rest of the label is missing. According to George, Oubier organized Nico's abduction. He withdrew money from Marseille Docks and was connected with Transglobal, who shipped their goods from a warehouse in Marseilles. That's how the torn Transglobal label had once read - Marseilles, not Mars! It isn't much of a lead but it is all he has. George sets off immediately to catch the evening train. Art collection The Wasteland :The Wasteland. Too minimalistic for too much money. :- George Stobbart The Wasteland is a portrait seen in the Glease Gallery and it is the first in a row of three along the back wall. The portrait of The Wasteland is incredibly useless to the game and only serves as an object to examine. It has no use to the main plot and is purely decorative. The Rectangles and the Desolate Landscape :"Rectangles in a desolate landscape. Highly Cubist". :-George Stobbart This portrait is the second of three found in the Glease Gallery. It serves absolutely no use to the storyline and is purely decorative. The Rectangles and the Desolate Landscape that they reside in is absolutely no use to George Stobbart's quest. It only serves as an object to examine providing a bit more dialogue and quotes from George. The Rectangles share this attribute with The Spheres In A Barren Waste and The Wasteland. Trivia *If George shows the Mayan pot from Professor Oubier's house to Glease rather than Laine, he discovers he can sell it and get three hundred, possible three twenty five in exchange. Unfortunately, the art critic doesn’t agree. He smashes the pot and the poor George is not going to see a penny. *Glease had the exhibition insured, but not the display that Laine broke. *This is where George meets Hector Laine for the first time in the Broken Sword series. Gallery gleasse gallery panoramic.png|Panoramic View glease gallery 1.png|No one knows it's because of George Category:Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror Category:Paris, France Category:Glease Gallery, Paris Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Glease gallery